The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, information processing apparatuses such as mobile phones are becoming increasingly multi-functional. Therefore, a user can obtain various pieces of information by using various functions installed in an information processing apparatus. For example, some information processing apparatuses are capable of detecting position information of a user by a position sensor, and of presenting the detected position information.
JP 2011-81431A discloses a mobile terminal, having a position sensor, that is capable of detecting daily actions of a user.